peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Vixey Helps Captain Gaston
Back at the ship, Captain Gaston was playing on a piano with LeFou dreamily watching and Vixey sitting on an inkwell, looking very cross. "So, you accept defeat by Ventus?" Vixey asked, not believing him. "Yes, Miss Vixey, Captain Gaston admits defeat. Tomorrow, I leave the island, never to return." Gaston said. LeFou was driking a glass of red wine he poured himself from the bottle. LeFou heard that. "I'm glad to hear that, captain. Hic! I'll tell the crew and… Hic!" But Gaston tripped him over, telling him, 'I didn't mean it.' Then Gaston turned to Vixey. "And that's why I asked you over, me dear, to tell Ventus I bear him no ill will." Gaston said, as he carried on playing the piano. "Oh, Ven has his ideas to be sure. Bringing that Kairi to the island, for instance. Dangerous business is that." Gaston said, as he was still playing the piano. "Why, rumour has it that already she has come between you and Ventus." Gaston said. "She had?" Vixey sobbed, and she was about to cry. "But what's this?" Gaston gasped, as he stopped playing, "Tears? Then it is true." LeFou drank his second glass of wine, but then he stopped and put the wine bottle back in the piano case, only to get his finger stuck. He successfully pulled it out. "Oh, LeFou, the way of a man with a maid. Taking the best years of her life, and then, casting her aside! Like an old glove!" LeFou began to cry, as well. "Ain't it a blooming… Hic! …shame?" "But we mustn't judge Ventus too harshly, my dear," Gaston said, as he handed Vixey his handkerchief. Vixey blew her nose on the handkerchief. "It's that Kairi who is in love with him." "That's right, but I love Baba Looey 100%!" Vixey said, nodding her head. "LeFou, we must save the lad from himself! But how?" Gaston asked. LeFou was still sobbing, "We've so little time, we sail in the morning." Gaston said, "Sail! That's it, LeFou!" He knocked LeFou to the ground. "We'll shanghai Kairi!" "Shanghai Kairi, captain?" asked LeFou. Vixey was listening. "Take her to sea with us. With her gone, Ventus will soon forget this mad infatuation." said Gaston, "Come, LeFou. We must leave immediately, surround Ventus' home…" "But captain, we don't know where Ventus Pan lives." LeFou said. Captain Gaston put on his hat and gasped. "Great Scott, you're right, LeFou!' he exclaimed. "I can help with that!" Vixey said. "What's that, my dear?" asked Gaston. Vixey flew to the map. "I'll lead you on this map to show you where Ventus and Kairi are." "You could show us the way? Why I never thought of that. Take this down, LeFou." Gaston whispered to LeFou. "Take this down, LeFou." LeFou whispered and then remembered he is LeFou. He took a few sips of wine and tipped it upside down, only for the wine to flow out. "Aye, aye, captain." He stopped the flow with his finger. Vixey put some ink on her paws and begin to walk on the map. "Start at Pegleg Point." Gaston said. "Start at Pegleg Point." LeFou repeated, as he wrote it down. "Forty paces west of Blindman's Bluff." "Blindman's Bluff." "Yes, yes," Gaston said, as Vixey kept walking on the map with ink marks, showing them the way. "Hop, skip, and jump across Tiger Shark Creek. Then north by northeast one, two, three…" Vixey stopped walking. Gaston was losing his patience. "WELL, GET ON WITH IT!" he shouted, banging the table with the candle holder. "Err… continue, my dear." he smiled. "Now wait a minute," Vixey said, as she flew up in front of Gaston's face. "If you do find it, you will harm Ventus, got it?!" "I must harm Ventus?" Gaston asked, "Madam, Captain Gaston admits his word, not to lay a finger…" "Or a hook!" Vixey said. "Or a hook on Ventus Pan." "Fine." Vixey sighed. And then she drew an X on the old tree where Ventus and the others were. "There they are!" "Ah, Hangman's Tree! So that's the entrance to his hiding place!" Gaston grinned evilly, grabbed Vixey, and locked her in a lantern. "Thank you, my dear. You've been most helpful!" He laughed as he and LeFou walked away. "Help!" Vixey screamed, "Let me out! Let me out!" Category:Fan Fiction